Existing camera devices, such as cameras incorporated into mobile phones, have limited flash capabilities. Some of the limitations of existing flash capabilities include insufficient brightness to adequately capture certain image environments and a flash that emits a color temperature that does not compliment the color temperature of the image subject. Supplemental flash devices have been developed to address some of these limitations; however, such devices include undesirable characteristics as well. Some supplemental flash devices draw power from the camera device to which they attach, reducing the battery life of the camera device. Other flash devices are not in communication with the camera device, so the flash must be turned on and remain on until the image is captured, draining battery life at a high rate. In addition, many flash devices are configured to function with a single camera device model or form factor, and cannot function with other camera devices or later releases of the same device.